1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a message server, and a method for controlling printing, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which transmits a file to be printed to a message server as a dialogue message and prints the file, a message server, and a method for controlling printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus generally refers to an apparatus that prints printing data, which is generated in a terminal apparatus such as a computer, on a recording medium. Examples of such an image forming apparatus are copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFP), which complexly realizes the functions of the aforementioned devices in a single device.
As cloud computing is applied to a terminal apparatus such as a computer in recent years, a printing job may be performed in a server, in which information is stored, rather than in a terminal apparatus. Herein, the cloud computing refers to a computer environment in which information is stored in a server on the Internet and a terminal apparatus temporarily stores information.
However, even if such cloud computing is applied, users frequently store information individually in a transition period of the cloud computing, and users may also store private data individually even in cloud computing. The information may be a printing job or the printing information. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for printing information (file) stored in a terminal apparatus so that the users may easily perform a printing job in a cloud computing environment.